Memories Lost
by CandyRoses
Summary: A strange half demon girl without memories is introduced to the group. And she has something Inuyasha wants what else, a jewel shard . She makes a deal with him to buy herself time to find the life she's forgotten. INxXxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's one of my first fanfictions, so bear with me! ^.^ I hope to have many fanfictions, but I just had to do this one. Inuyasha has so many unanswered questions, so I figured it a good way to start! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha… BUT IF I DID INUYASHA WOULD BE MINE! Whoops… sorry for that outbreak… heh heh!**

"What's that weird smell…" whispered Inuyasha to himself. He sniffed a couple of times before giving up. He had bigger things to worry about. Such as kicking Koga's ass for talking to Kagome. He could hear the rest of the group behind him, Miroku was yelling for him to stop. Of course, Inuyasha ignored it and kept going in the direction of Koga's smell, ignoring the other one.

He came to an abrupt halt when he reached a small village. The strange unidentified scent was stronger… Inuyasha couldn't figure out what it was, not human but not demon. He tried to shake his head and clear his thoughts, but the smell was sort of intoxicating. He felt someone grab his shoulder. He whipped around and saw Kagome catching her breath, with Shippo, Miroku, and Sango on her heels.

"Inuyasha… *gasp gasp* what the heck is *gasp gasp* your problem!?" said Kagome, out of breath. She seemed to want to reprimand him, but stopped when she saw the expression on his face. "Inu…yasha?"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had finally caught up with them. "Inuyasha, we thought you would've run forever!" said Miroku, laughing slightly while catching his breath. He was about to make a joke but Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha… what's wrong?" Inuyasha's face was tense and concentrating on the scent. Shippo tried to jump and see his face better, but Inuyasha swatted him out of the way. Before starting another question, Kagome gasped, "A… jewel shard!"

This made Inuyasha whip his head toward her. "Jewel shard, eh!?" he was energized again. "Well, where is it woman!?"

"Follow me…" said Kagome as she started towards the center of the small town. Everyone followed her, watching intently and readying their weapons. Not once have they acquired a jewel shard through peaceful manners.

"Here it is." Kagome stopped at a small building. No more than one story, and kind of grubby looking, it didn't stand out among the rest of the buildings.

"Hm… " said Inuyasha, who couldn't help but realize that the weird smell also seemed to be coming from the dingy looking building. Unable to tell if it was dangerous, he told the others "I'll go in. You guys stay here… I don't know what's in there."

Kagome prepared to protest, but Sango cut her off. Sango realized that something wasn't right, Inuyasha was acting weird. "Okay Inuyasha… we will stay here, call us if you need help." Kagome wanted to glare at Sango, but she also knew that Inuyasha was being weird.

"As if I'll need help." Said Inuyasha as he walked up to the building. Putting his hand warily on the doorknob, he turned it. The room inside was lit fairly well, and was kept remarkably clean. There was no furniture except for a desk with a man standing behind it, and a door that was locked behind the desk.

The man behind the desk looked to be about twenty five, and was well dressed. At the sound of the door closing, his head snapped up, and he greeted Inuyasha with a blindingly white smile. "Welcome sir! Welcome!"

Inuyasha took another step towards him, still not sure what type of building it was. His head was clouded with the strange smell. It was a sort of demon… How in the world could he find out what that smell was!? He cleared his throat and took a shot at it, "Uh… do you have any demons?"

The man just looked at him approvingly. "Well well, sir, you have expensive tastes! I am afraid that we have no full blooded demons, they are far too hard to catch, but we do have a half demon!"

That's what the smell was! It was a half demon! But… why would they be holding a demon in this old building?

"Would you like to see her, sir?" Inuyasha nodded slowly, and the man unlocked the door behind him. "Follow me then." With another smile, he disappeared into the door. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, and followed him in.

Inside the door was a dark stairwell. It seemed to go on for a while, and Inuyasha felt the pulse of life. He followed the man down, for what seemed like three stair wells. The only light was the occasional light torch hanging from the wall. The man stopped at a door that was heavily locked. There were several different types of locks on it.

The man fiddled with his keys, and finally was able to open the door. Inside, it was pitch black except for a pair of purple eyes that seemed to be glowing in the darkness. The man grabbed one of the light torch's and shed some light in the small dark room.

There was a girl in there… she had white hair chopped to her shoulders crudely. Her skin shone eerily, as if the moon was shining on her. There was a jewel shard on her forehead, hidden by her bangs. It glittered when the light shone it.

Inuyasha took a step back… finally realizing what business that this was. It was a slave trade. How the heck could they capture a half demon!? _Obviously a weakling _thought Inuyasha. The man beckoned him to get closer, "No worries, these chains keep her power under control." Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to the shackles around her wrists and ankles, which were attached to the wall. "Would you like a moment, sir?"

"Uh… yeah…" Inuyasha stared at the jewel shard, with only one thought at mind. To get at it. The man bowed, and closed the door, leaving Inuyasha and the strange half demon girl alone. The light burned dully.

"What would you like?" asked the girl, who seemed annoyed at the entire situation.

"The jewel shard." Something flickered in the girl's eyes, but other than that, no other emotion was shown.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Inuyasha advanced towards her, and extended his hand to grab her jewel shard. He was just about to grab it, when something electrocuted him. "Aaaaaaugh!? What the hell is that!?"

The girl laughed bleakly, "I'm afraid the owner of this place wants to make sure he gets his money's worth."

Inuyasha glared at her, a million thoughts racing through his mind. Such as, if he left her here, someone else could grab that jewel shard. Plus… I guess you could say he felt a twinge of remorse for her situation. "Fine… if I get you out of here, will you give me your jewel shard?" growled Inuyasha.

"Hm…" the girl thought for a moment, "I won't promise it to you… but we can surely discuss it."

_Heh, she is planning on running the second we get outside. Oh well, if that happens I will just have to fight her for it. And, since she got captured by humans, it should be easy_ thought Inuyasha. "Fine… have it your way." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and held it inches from her face. "Ready?"

The girl gulped, and mumbled, "Ready…"

Inuyasha gripped onto Tetsaiga, and started the task of breaking the barrier. It was harder than he had expected. _Man, this guy put quite a barrier on her…_

Finally, the barrier was broken. The girl's eyes flashed at once, and her shackles disintegrated into thin air. Inuyasha paid little notice to that, and grabbed her arm. He broke the door down, scaring the man who was waiting outside. "HEY!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" yelled the man as Inuyasha raced up the steps, dragging the girl behind him. Once he was outside, he ran past his group and into the woods. He let go of the girl and she toppled onto the ground.

"Okay, hand it over." Said Inuyasha.

"I think not." Said the girl. "We said we would discuss it."

"Heh, whatever you say." He unsheathed Tetsaiga again, and held it in front of her.

"So that's how you would like to play?" said the girl as she grinned.

"We could do it the easy way… you know, the one where you just hand the jewel shard over."

"Hm… tempting, but no."

Inuyasha laughed to himself, "Your funeral." He thought about just taking her out with wind scar, making it easier on himself. But he was looking forward to seeing what she would do. He waited for her to make the first move.

She smiled at him, amused. She jumped up, and momentarily blocked the sun from his view. "Dragon Death!" yelled the girl. A light came out of her palm, it was purple, and headed towards Inuyasha. It was shaped as a dragon, and knocked him off his feet! He went flying about fifteen feet, stunned from what happened. He wasn't prepared, so Tetsaiga had went flying in the opposite direction.

She was there in a second, prepared to do another attack. But he was ready for her, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" his attack had caught her in the stomach, a faint amount of blood showed on her white kimono. She grabbed a throwing star from her pocket, and dipped it into her blood.

"Burning Blood!" she threw the throwing star at Inuyasha, where it hit him on the hand. He pulled it out, ignoring it.

"Is that the best you can do?" yelled Inuyasha to the girl. She just smiled at him, and he looked back down to his hand. It was turning a strange shade of red… and he couldn't feel it anymore. It was practically useless! While she was smirking at him, he had run to grab his Tetsaiga.

He lunged forward, trying to sever her head from its shoulders, but she was too fast for him. _Damn… She's fast… I can't keep up! Even for a half demon… this isn't normal!_ She wasn't ready for this burst of power from him, and tripped over a root jutting from the ground.

He advanced towards her, with his sword practically touching her nose. "Nice knowing you…" said Inuyasha, as he prepared to end the fight. He would've as well if someone hadn't yelled out "SIT" right before he was about to kill her.

He pummeled into the ground, dropping his sword once again. "Ka-go-me!!!" muttered Inuyasha, spitting out dirt that had gotten into his mouth from the "fall".

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" asked Kagome, staring at the strange girl.

"She has a jewel shard! She won't hand it over!!!" responded Inuyasha, who was still intent on killing her.

"I said I would discuss it…" mumbled the girl, who was standing up and brushing herself off. "But this mutt wouldn't hear of talking it over."

"I think that's a fine idea, Inuyasha." Said Miroku shaking his head at Inuyasha. "It's reasonable, and no one has to get hurt."

They were all sitting down, Kagome was making ramen, Sango was petting Kilala, and Shippo was occupied with a lollipop for the time being. Inuyasha looked grumpy, he was still upset about missing the chance of getting the jewel shard quicker. The strange girl was sitting silently. All this stupid chatter hadn't gotten anyone anywhere.

"What's your name?" started Kagome, stepping back from the boiling ramen.

"Haruhi." Answered the girl.

"What does it matter what her name is!? She has the jewel shard!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Now now, you have to ignore our friend Inuyasha," stated Miroku, "He doesn't have any self control." He smiled pleasantly at the girl, plotting a way to touch her but later on.

"Wah!?" Inuyasha was boiling with rage.

"Inuyasha… don't' make me say the S word." Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head, and he shut up for the time being. "So, Haruhi, tell us about the jewel shard… and how you got in such an awful place like the slave trade!"

Haruhi looked nervous all of a sudden. She wasn't used to company, and Inuyasha could appreciate that much. No one wanted to be with a half demon, it was bad blood. She took a deep breath and began her story.

"Well, you see, I was traveling not long ago, and I had come across a little girl. She was only about six, and she didn't see the half demon side of me like everyone else did. She was sweet, like the sister I didn't have. " The girl paused, "Well, I watched over her from afar. She knew I was there, but her parents would never have allowed it if they knew. Her name was Uotoni. Well, I was out one day, taking a bath. During this time, a single demon had come to Uo's small town and massacred it. The stench was unbearable… and then I saw Uo… she wasn't spared. I was mad… and I tracked down the killer. He called me pathetic for loving humans… and then he attacked me. That's the only memories I have. I woke up in a medicine woman's house, and she used the jewel to save my life. It's my life line, and I have to find the demon to get my memory back. I persisted in leaving the medicine woman's house, and managed to get caught when I was still healing." Miroku looked to Sango, who must've been relating it to Kohaku's peril.

Inuyasha was quiet, contemplating what she had said. He wondered why she was so open about it. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to deny any part of her story. She had no memories except for the death of the girl and the slave trade.

"What was his name?" asked Inuyasha, "the demon…"

"Naraku…" whispered Haruhi.

Everyone was silent after that. Haruhi didn't know where she was from, or if she had a family. She just remembered how she was captured, the little girl that had loved her like a sister's death, and a name that had haunted them all.

**What'd you think? Ta-dah! Who's surprised about her past??? I'm not, she had to have some grievance with Naraku to properly fit into the story.  
**

**Me: So, what'dya think!? **

**Inuyasha: God, you are so dramatic**

**Me: It's my specialty**

**Inuyasha: It's annoying**

**Shippo: Don't worry! I like it!**

**Me: Thank you Shippo!**

**Haruhi: So… is that all I remember?**

**Me: Well… pretty much! But don't worry, your memories are coming back! *sings song of memories returning***

**Haruhi: Is she always like this…?**

**Inuyasha: You get used to it.**

**Shippo: Yeah! Memories! *Joins in the memories song***

**Haruhi: uh… **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy that everyone's commenting! ^_^ I wanted to keep on going with this story because I loved it… but there wasn't anyone commenting! But, I think that three comments are MORE than enough to start writing again! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

There was an awkward silence for a while. Everyone was swimming in there thoughts. Inuyasha was pitying her but also was hoping that Haruhi wouldn't be asked to come along with them… He wasn't sure about her yet.

Kagome was thinking about how horrible that must've been to see her only source of family die in such a tragic way. She was seriously debating whether to ask her to come along on their quest to defeat Naraku. She kept on glancing at Haruhi who now had her head down and nobody could see her face.

Shippo was reviewing the story in his head, trying desperately to understand what everyone was so serious about…. You see while she was telling her story, Shippo had a lollypop… and that explained why he didn't remember anything that she said.

Miroku felt bad for her, sure! But… if he only inched a few more inches closer he would have a perfect access to her behind!

And Sango, she was thinking about Kohaku and the similarity between the two. Haruhi can only live through the jewel shard that Inuyasha wanted… and Sango knew firsthand just how badly Inuyasha wanted the jewel shard to himself. And, although he wouldn't end Kohaku's life that way… she wasn't sure how long Inuyasha would keep Haruhi alive.

"So… thanks for talking to me." said Haruhi quickly as she stood up. She turned to walk away and Inuyasha stood up as well.

"Hey!!! You can't just leave with that jewel shard!!!" He yelled after her.

Without stopping, she responded with, "Look, I can't exactly give it to you either. I'm not going to ask for death like that!"

"Grr…" mumbled Inuyasha. He jumped ahead of her. "You're not going anywhere!" He yelled again, and he grabbed her shoulder forcefully.

"I'm flattered that you want me to stay." Haruhi said sarcastically. "But, I must be going. You know, places to go demon's to kill."

"Not without giving me that jewel shard!!!" Inuyasha shook her hard. But Haruhi didn't let up her ground. Kagome ran to the two and tried to pry Inuyasha off of her!

"Inuyasha! Let go of her!" screamed Kagome. "Can't you guys just figure out a way to settle it and be done with it!?"

"I'm all for that idea. How about a battle." said Haruhi through the shakes. "I know I have you pinned for that one." She smiled to herself.

"Pft! As if!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Look, I'm getting really tired of this…" growled Haruhi.

"You and me both! So just give it over!"

"I have a better idea." whispered Haruhi as she reached swiftly for something stored in a holster about the size of a pencil. She whipped out a fan with a blade for an edge. "I have had a lovely time here, but like I said, it's time to go!" And with that she swiped the fan in front of Inuyasha, forcing him to let go of her.

Meanwhile, in the background, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were watching the trio curiously. When the fan was brought out though, Sango started to run towards them, with intent of protecting Inuyasha who could be an idiot at times like these.

She arrived quickly, even with the Hirakote on her back. "Okay okay!" yelled Sango over all the chaos. "Let's do this fairly!!!"

Inuyasha snarled, "No! You guys stay out of it, we ARE going to have a battle. And whoever wins gets what they want!"

"Heh, so you're finally starting to use your brain, eh dog boy?" said Haruhi mischievously.

"That's what you think wolf girl!"

Kagome and Sango back off once they saw that this was going to be a real battle. Neither of them would be allowed to help, so they both retreated back to the tree they were sitting in. "I can't believe this!" muttered Kagome under her breath. "Inuyasha is fighting her again… what if he looses?"

"I think that even if he looses, once Naraku is defeated, she will give up her Jewel Shard. She doesn't seem to care much for anything but that little girl… and once she avenges her, she won't put up a fight for it." replied Sango.

"I think you should both be quiet so we can watch this!!!" said Miroku loudly. Both girls glared at him and he shut up quickly.

"You know, Miroku." whispered Shippo, "You need to learn better timing."

*back to Haruhi and Inuyasha*

Both were standing about a meter apart when the fighting began. Inuyasha lunged with his Tetsaiga and started swinging wildly at her, creating small slashes in her Kimono… again! "Jeez, dog boy, you don't let up, do you?"

"Not a bit, wolf girl." He swung again and slashed her cheek.

"Now you're in for it!" Haruhi yelled. She swung the fan, which actually looked flimsy… Inuyasha wasn't prepared for what was going to happen. She stood still and held the fan in front of her face. "Time to die, dog boy." she muttered under her breath.

Without even saying anything the fan started to glow purple… and Inuyasha didn't want to wait to see what happened. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled and a burst of energy came out of his sword towards Haruhi. Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't move quickly enough to dodge the Wind Scar.

The fan became normal again and seemed to disintegrate into thing air when the Wind Scar hit it… and she was then hit head on. Her fragile body disappeared into the abyss of power. "Heh, bye bye wolf girl." muttered Inuyasha.

When the smoke cleared Haruhi's body was on the ground… and she wasn't moving. Inuyasha started walking towards her, expecting her dead. He did feel bad about it… the girl was interesting and fun… though he'd never admit it. And he also felt bad that she didn't get to see Naraku dead… but he could take care of that.

He reached Haruhi, and she had a tiny amount of blood coming from her mouth along with a lot of bruises. He wasn't expecting her eyes to flutter open. He jumped back at that, but remembered why he was there and what he was doing. He went back to her and stood over her…

It was pitiful really… she didn't seem to know what had happened… and a groan escaped her mouth. Inuyasha pulled out his sword again and her eyes widened. "Don't kill me…" she groaned… and surprisingly a tear slipped from her purple eye. "I have to…. I have to get him… he can't get away with it…." more tears now.

Inuyasha was silent as he stared at her in amazement. He couldn't make himself kill her! It was simple, just press harder on his sword and she'd be gone and he'd have his jewel shard. But… it wasn't working! He couldn't press down…

She continued to talk. "I just need to see him die… then you can have it… you can take it once he dies… just give me that…" And then her eyes closed again. She was out… and this would've been Inuyasha's chance. He groaned as he put Tetsaiga back…

He picked her up bridal style and her head lolled to his shoulder. You know… when he thought about it she was rather pretty… her white hair offset her skin even with all the dirt on it. And even though he couldn't see her eyes, he loved the way they glittered during a fight. Maybe he didn't realize it yet though. (a/n: This is some SERIOUS foreshadowing! Lol)

He brought Haruhi back to the group, who was in awe of what happened. They weren't expecting Inuyasha to use Wind Scar that quickly… and they really weren't expecting for him to bring her back!?

"Inu… yasha?" asked Kagome when he saw him walk past them, holding Haruhi. "Where are you going?"

"To the town. I think she needs some medical help. Even though she is half demon… a weak one at that." He looked back down at her unconscious face and smiled to himself. Kagome was the only one who caught that and she felt something in the pit of her stomach… and she wasn't sure she liked it.

**I hope you guys liked it! I will have to keep on going with this FanFic for sure! ^_^ review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But… I have been dealing with something. Let's just say cupid did me wrong! I am utterly and irrevocably upset with him. But, I will not let that hinder my writing ability! Thanks for sticking with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but I do own my imagination ^_^**

Everyone was sitting in Kaede's hut quietly… Haruhi was laying down with a blanket thrown over her. Kaede had given her herbs for the bruising and she had placed a damp cloth over her forehead, which was heating up considerably.

Kagome was next to Inuyasha, who was watching Haruhi intently. She wanted to ask him so many questions… why didn't he kill her like he usually would have? She wanted so badly to feel bad for her… but Inuyasha's odd behavior towards her was making her stomach twist around oddly.

After a while of the quietness, Kaede ushered everyone out of the hut. Haruhi's fever wouldn't be helped with the mass of people sitting there watching her. Inuyasha growled as he left, but threw a sidelong glance at the sleeping Haruhi.

"Now now, Inuyasha. I know ye are worried. Ye can come back when she is awake." As if on que, Haruhi groaned, her purple eyes scrunching together from the throbbing pain. Inuyasha walked back inside the hut and towered over her.

"Why… why didn't you kill me?" mumbled Haruhi, who was obviously in pain. "You had the chance… I knew a flea bag like you wouldn't have the guts to kill me."

"Ha, don't press your luck." Muttered Inuyasha. "We'll finish this later… fair and square. For now though, you have to rest… wolf girl."

"Dog breath." She grinned through the pain and stuck her tongue out. He glared at her while walking back out of the hut.

"Inuyasha…" mumbled Kaede, "Why did ye not kill her?" She made sure to say this out of ear shot from the rest of the group.

"What does it matter to you old wench!?" Inuyasha said defensively. He crossed his arms, ready to defend his honor.

"I am just saying… it's odd for ye to pity a person who … teases you so." She snickered under her breath.

"Wah!? She doesn't tease me!" yelled Inuyasha as Kaede walked back into the hut, clearly enjoying the fact that Inuyasha was embarrassed so easily. Inuyasha huffed and went to join Miroku who was sitting on a bench, watching the women of the town pick rice.

"Why, hello Inuyasha. Interesting day yesterday?" asked Miroku sarcastically.

Shippo jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder and added, "Oh yes, that was interesting! Inuyasha has a crush! And the best part is, his crush could possibly defeat him! Ha ha ha!"

Inuyasha landed a punch on the kitsune's head and Shippo fell off instantly, running off to Kagome about Inuyasha being a big fat meanie. Inuyasha kept the blush on his face a minimum as Miroku examined him closely. "Could Shippo be right?" implored Miroku.

"HA! As if I'd ever feel something except hatred for a girl like her! She's loud, a know it all, and won't take no for an answer."

"Sounds like you, except smarter." Mumbled Miroku under his breath, which caused Inuyasha to grab him by his clothing and threaten him. "Ha… I meant, NOT smarter… ha…"

*SCENE CHANGE* (it's about a day or two after that. So you can all just imagine the fun that they are having… ha ha ha!)

Haruhi stood outside of Kaede's hut, a bit wobbly from not walking for a few days. Most of her bruises and cuts were gone, except for a few on her face, which was a constant reminder to Inuyasha that he missed his chance to kill her. Which, was proving to be something he regretted, for everyone now was questioning his motives.

Kagome smiled as Haruhi made progress. Kagome thought it would be better if she reached out to Haruhi… you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sango had also taken a weird liking to the girl, admiring her sharp wit. So, Kagome really didn't have a choice about liking her or not.

"Haruhi, would you like to come with Sango and I to the hot springs for a bath?"

"Sure…" agreed Haruhi. The trio walked into the woods together. Kagome and Sango chattered like they usually did, Haruhi just listened, observing how everything worked in there "pack". She figured out that Sango loved Miroku… but couldn't admit it because she thought he wouldn't be faithful to just her. And Kagome she liked Inuyasha… but she was jealous of someone. Who?

Kagome and Sango peeled off their clothes as they sank into the warm water. Haruhi did the same… in a slower manner though, not being sure who to trust around there wasn't exactly making her want to get naked and jump into a hot springs!

Haruhi let out a sigh as she sank herself into the warm water. She could feel the water playing with her wounds and tried not to hiss in pain. She leaned against a rock and could feel Kagome and Sango's eyes on her.

"Er… may I help you?" asked Haruhi.

"Are you going to tell us more about yourself!?" asked Sango, who was very curious to what she did and didn't remember.

"I don't have much to tell, really. Just that Uo died and Naraku taking me and putting this dumb thing in my head." She grimaced at the thought of all that had happened.

"So… when he dies you can remember again???" asked Kagome.

"That's the idea…" Mumbled Haruhi.

"I don't know if I would even want to remember…"

"I don't care about my memories, really… I just want him to feel the pain that Uo felt. I think that he deserves it. He deserves to suffer." Hatred soaked through her voice. Her confession made everyone quiet…

A shuffle of bushes made all the girls turn. "Miroku? If that's you, I swear I will kill you." Yelled Sango to the bush. Instead, a small monkey demon popped out, surprising Kagome who let out a small yelp.

"Kagome!?" yelled Inuyasha as he burst through the woods after hearing her scream. He held his sword out in front of him, ready to kill whatever was trying to hurt her. He saw the monkey and turned back to the girls. "_That_ is what made you scream?"

He must've forgotten that they were naked when he turned to them because he started to stutter and he blushed intensely. "Inuyasha…." Growled Kagome.

"Sit." Finished Haruhi from instinct. Even though Kagome didn't say it, Inuyasha pummeled to the ground.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Sango as Haruhi made Inuyasha sit. "How is that possible!?"

Haruhi shrugged as she got out of the bath and put her Kimono on loosely before Inuyasha had a chance to see anymore. She turned away from everyone, not trusting herself enough to turn back… she was blushing. She didn't know why she said "sit" but she did and… it worked? Plus… there was the fact that no man had ever seen her naked (that she remembered) and Inuyasha had just… well… he saw more than she would've preferred him to see.

"Sorry, dog breath." She muttered as she walked back to the village, leaving the three there at the hot springs. She groaned once she was out of earshot, "Why do I have to do stuff like that? Kagome likes Inuyasha… Stupid mouth! Shut up!" She clamped her hand over her mouth as if that would stop it. "You don't want to break up such a nice pack, do you?" She sighed and kept on walking, making up her mind that she had overstayed her welcome.

**What do ya think? ^_^ I hope you like it! Time for me to take a nice bath myself… YAY! Adios mi amigos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola again! Well… I felt bad about leaving this story for about a month or two… so I am updating again to compensate for it! ^_^ Dontcha love me now? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Disclaimer: Gosh… I wish I owned Inuyasha… but sadly I don't… =(

**Haruhi distanced herself from everyone the rest of the day. She could feel Kagome's eyes boring her every time she saw her. Haruhi had a feeling that Kagome was mad that Haruhi could control Inuyasha too… which was not her intent at all. Haruhi stuck by the river for a long time… "Why couldn't I just have kept my stupid mouth shut?" she muttered to herself.**

"**Don't ask me…" said Miroku, who was passing by. He settled down next to Haruhi who had her head buried on her knees. (A/N: She's sitting with her knees up… you know, the fetal position, lol). "Why are you beating yourself up about it?"**

**She glanced at Miroku, wondering if she could trust him or not. "It's nothing."**

"**If it was nothing you wouldn't be sitting over here, alone." She was in awe for a moment, the monk had not seemed to be very insightful when she first met him. **

"**I just think that I am causing more trouble than I'm worth…" Miroku nodded, and didn't say anything back. He couldn't really change her mind about what she felt about herself. So, he just sat there and kept her company.**

"**I… I should go." muttered Haruhi, standing up. She walked towards the town and she grabbed the fan she had remade. She tucked it into it's holster and walked up to the rest of the group, who was sitting outside of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had hit Shippo and Kagome was scolding him for it. Sango was petting Kilala who was purring on her lap… **

"**Thank you for helping me." She said, bowing politely. "But, I'll be on my way now." She turned away and started to walk out of town. Everyone was silent, not really expecting that… They had kinda gotten used to her… everyone except Kagome at least, who still had that bad feeling in her gut. She waved over her shoulder, smirking, yelling, "Nice meeting you, dog breath!"**

"**Ha, as if, flea bag!" yelled Inuyasha. She smiled again and kept on walking. (A/N We will be following Haruhi until said otherwise… so just imagine what everyone else is doing!) **

**She walked around for a while… Not sure where to look next. It started to get dark and she climbed up a tree, leaning back on the trunk as she observed everything happening. Most would think that she would sleep, grateful for rest, but she couldn't manage it. Haruhi kept watch, ready for battle. **

**After about fifteen minutes of that constant watch, she heard something rustling in the bushes. She tensed up as she leaned forward, peering through the mass of vegetation. She gripped the fan with a blade as her eyes searched for whatever was hiding…**

**A person, dressed in a white fur shawl thingy and a baboon mask walked out. Haruhi's breathing increased rapidly as she prepared to kill him. Him… the one that had taken everything that mattered, everything she could offer… Naraku. **

"**Now now, Haruhi… let's not be rash now, shall we?" spoke Naraku calmly. **

"**Heh, if by rash you mean ripping your head off of your body as we speak, then I guess I could kill you slower." growled Haruhi, jumping down from the tree, landing in a stance that just radiated hatred. She fanned open her fan swiftly. **

"**You really must learn to be patient, Haruhi."**

"**And you really have to learn to die." hissed Haruhi. "Enough with this mindless chatter, time to die." **

**She lunged towards him with lightening speed, but he moved just a second quicker than she did. She gasped as he disappeared before her eyes. He appeared behind her and she swiped again, missing him by a fraction of a millisecond this time.**

"**I'm impressed… You're fast." **

"**I'm impressed your still alive!" She yelled, a drop of sweat rolling off her face as she attacked again. And again, and again. He kept on dodging her. "Fight back, god damn it!" Shouted Haruhi.**

"**Aw, are you getting frustrated? Shall I just finish you off right now?" He reached out with his claw and scratched a long cut down her face. "Or shall we play this game some more?" He punched her swiftly in the stomach, making her double over in pain.**

"**You piece of…" she hissed, clutching her stomach.**

**He knelt down beside her. "I'm afraid it's your turn to die…" laughed Naraku cruelly, placing his hand over her forehead, fingering the jewel shard. "You've escaped death far too long now… and let's face it… you have been breathing much too long for my taste." **

"**No!" She screamed as she scratched him, which he, surprisingly, wasn't prepared for. He backed off for a moment as she grabbed the fan again and swiped his face again, destroying the baboon mask. She held the blade to his throat, grazing the skin. "You bitch…" muttered Naraku. "You're out of breath now… let me fix that for you!" He grabbed her around the throat, squeezing it menacingly. "Aw… looks like I've stolen your breath." He laughed evilly, his cold black eyes boring through her innocent purple ones. **

"**N-n-never…" gasped Haruhi, struggling to stay conscious. She dropped her fan to the ground, it floating to the ground gracefully as she felt her hand go limp by her side… her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, begging for air. She squeaked out her last threat as a tear slid down her cheek.**

**At the very moment she let the tear slide down her cheek, someone cloaked in red ran through the trees and held a sword to Naraku's head. "Let go of her… now." threatened a voice Haruhi recognized… but she was a little bit occupied at the moment to try and figure it out.**

**She felt the hands on her throat loosen up and drop her on the ground, where she gasped for air. Her hands clutched the ground just to be able to have something to hold onto for support. She opened her eyes and the world seemed to be spinning… people were talking… shut up please….**

**She saw the figure that was Naraku stand up and look at the person holding a sword to his head. "Kill me." He said, completely calm and collected. She struggled to stand up and give him a piece of her mind…. But her legs wouldn't work… Great time for your body to fail.**

**The red figure ran his sword through Naraku and her breath caught in her throat… but deep inside she knew it was just a puppet… Just another fake minion to do Naraku's dirty work. She spat on the ground, as if that was enough to show her distaste towards Naraku.**

**The red figure walked up to her and kneeled before her, examining what was wrong. She still couldn't see properly and was gasping for air… but she had a better control of things. Her hands had stopped clutching at the ground and she heard him ask, "Are you okay?" **

"**Y-y-yeah… he got away…" She gasped… not knowing who the hell she was talking to. She sighed and closed her eyes… falling into a deep sleep.**

**She woke up later that night, with a fire burning in front of her. She squirmed a little bit, trying to get comfy… She yawned… cuddling into… what was she cuddling into? She yelped as she realized she was cuddling into a sleeping Inuyasha! "How the hell did he find me!?" She asked herself. His ears twitched when she spoke, so she opted for silence… as not to wake him. She studied him closely, the only light was the fire which was crackling peacefully. He didn't look as mean when he was sleeping… almost nice. Almost! **

**She smiled and curled closer to him, enjoying the first real human contact (other than fighting) since she lost her memory. Haruhi decided to enjoy it while she could… she wouldn't be able to stay with him again… she kept on making life hard for Inuyasha, which wasn't her intent. Although, it was fun to argue with him… she had nothing to give him for saving her all those countless times.**

**Ta-dah! Hope you liked it! Sorry about the whole depressing… death theme but I kinda needed it just to show how much Naraku wants her dead. See ya later alligators! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's write another chapter! ^_^ My last chapter was messed up… the bold thingy was odd… don't blame me! I didn't write it that way! ^_^ okee, anyways, here's another chapter up. I think there shall be arguing in this one… yes… there shall…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Phew… that felt good to get off my chest!**

Haruhi woke up and expected to still have an Inuyasha to cuddle into… not that she would ever admit she was enjoying it! She looked around and saw that Inuyasha wasn't even there… but the fire was just dying down so he must've been there recently. She yawned, rubbing her eyes to make sure she really was awake.

The entire night flashed back to her… Naraku's dirty hand on her neck… She growled from deep inside her chest as she thought about that stupid idiot even breathing the same air as herself. She remembered the red figure… who she assumed was Inuyasha, running his sword through him. She had to admit that she was jealous that she wasn't the one to destroy that stupid puppet.

She attempted to stand. She brushed off her white and black kimono as she glanced around the forest. Where could Inuyasha have gone? She wanted to leave, and keep going on her quest to defeat Naraku… but she did owe it to Inuyasha to give him a thank you. Haruhi leapt up the tree, scanning over the tree tops for any sign of him… none… She sighed and climbed back down, she was a little bit pissed that he would leave so suddenly. She kicked some dirt over the dying embers to make sure they wouldn't cause a forest fire and then sniffed at the air, trying to detect Inuyasha's scent. He was close… She sniffed again and started to run swiftly through the trees, dodging them elegantly. If you were watching from afar you wouldn't see her… but instead just see the leaves falling from the trees from being disturbed by the sudden motion.

She sniffed again, she was getting close. She came through a clearing, where Inuyasha had his back to her… he was talking to someone… She ducked behind a tree quickly to observe what was happening. There was a lady there… it was like a deathly pale Kagome… She had a bad feeling about this… He looked like he was stuck in some sort of trance as he followed her farther into the forest. Haruhi rolled her eyes, cursing herself for being so nosy… and yet she followed them deeper and deeper into the forest.

She was trying desperately to be quiet… although she really didn't think Inuyasha would notice her, he was too infatuated with the girl who looked like Kagome. She focused in on her… the strange woman was wearing a traditional miko garb and she had little soul collectors flying around her. She smelled of funeral soil…

Haruhi was so focused on the pair in front of her she didn't notice the man creeping up behind her. The man grabbed her from behind and started to run away with her slung over his back. "Ah!?" Haruhi sputtered, confused by the sudden movement. She looked at Inuyasha, who hadn't noticed… Oh gods… "Inuyasha!!!" She screamed, hoping to break him from his trance… to no avail. "Men…" she muttered before taking one last shot at waking Inuyasha up, "INUYASHA SNAP OUT OF IT!" He finally averted his gaze off of the strange woman and on to her. His emotions would've been very comical if she wasn't in such dire need of help. Inuyasha's face changed from annoyance, to surprise, to anger. "KOGA! BRING HER BACK!" Yelled Inuyasha as Haruhi managed to elbow the man he called Kouga in the side. Inuyasha left the lady there as he flitted over the tree tops after them. "Kougaaaaaaaaaa!""Let me go you freak!" Haruhi sputtered. No matter how much she twisted and turned he wouldn't let her go! She tried to bite him… but that didn't work, he had too good a hold on her. She growled from annoyance, this was far too much for her taste. "Hey Inuyasha, any time would be nice."

"Gr, it's harder than it looks." growled Inuyasha loud enough for her to hear. She saw some other demons go to attack Inuyasha… she didn't want to admit it but their forces combined didn't seem like it would sway Inuyasha in the slightest. She saw him yelling at them and they ran away. _Thought so…_ But, in the amount of time Inuyasha had taken in sparing their lives, she and Koga had rounded a bend and were nowhere to be seen, gaining immense speed as time went on. Soon she was just plain old bored with the ride… she wasn't really worried or anything… she'd escaped more dire situations.

Finally he came to a stop, setting her down harshly on the ground as he stared at her for a moment. He had long black hair tied up in a pony tail, and she could smell that he was a wolf demon. She glared up at him from her awkward position on the ground. Standing up, she brushed herself off, "Well, it's been a blast, but I have to go."

Koga jumped in front of her, "Not so fast… so you're Inuyasha's newest girl?" Anger boiled inside of Haruhi as he referred to her as some sort of property of Inuyasha.

"No I'm not!" She growled, pushing past him. He just grabbed her and threw her back on the ground. "You know, that's awful annoying, how about you stop it?"

He ignored her sarcasm as he continued, "Hm… you're very different than Kagome… very, very different." He walked around her, scrutinizing every little detail about her, from the white hair, purple eyes and jewel shard in her forehead. His eyes brightened, "A jewel shard! How lucky of me!" He grinned as he reached towards her.

"Wah!?" stuttered Haruhi, only then realizing what he meant. Haruhi yelped as she yelled, "Get your filthy hands away from me!" She bit his hand as it advanced towards her for a second time.

"Arg!" growled Koga as he attempted for a third time, a fourth time, and continuously from then on. She just kept on dodging him. Again and again, even with his jewel shards she was faster. "Fine! We will do this the hard way!"

He grabbed her roughly by the wrists as he started again with running. "Again with the running, don't you do anything else!?" grumbled Haruhi. She made herself not complain the entire way… which would only make things worse. She glanced up at the sky… and she started to panic. It was the fifth day of the month… . Tonight was the night she would turn into a human! She tried to control her breathing so that Koga wouldn't notice anything wrong. _Crap…_ Thought Haruhi. The finally arrived to wherever they were going just as the sun was leaving the sky. He threw her to the ground, again. Haruhi decided to play it cool… no point in telling him her weakness!

A bunch of other, yet considerably weaker, wolf demons surrounded her. Haruhi gave them all a look of annoyance as she sat there on the ground, being scrutinized, once again. She couldn't help but huff a little bit. Could you blame her? She had been nearly killed twice, and now she was kidnapped. Great…

Koga instructed his men to help him… with what Haruhi couldn't make out… she just knew that it had to do with the jewel shard. She tried to keep her heartbeat slow… but it fluttered nervously in her chest. She covered it by scowling a bit, under the constant watch of the pack.

"Okay…" announced Koga, walking towards her. "Now, we just want the jewel shard, no harm done. If you give us that, we will even be kind enough to let you go." He seemed to be proud of himself for being that nice… What a dummy.

"I don't think so. I'm afraid you'll just have to accept defeat." muttered Haruhi, standing up, ready to fight for her life once again. Her eyes flickered to the sun which was just dipping underneath the mountains… Where was Inuyasha? She hated herself for wondering it… but he managed to show up when she needed him most…

"Hm… you're not going to make this easy for us are you?" growled Koga, ready to fight her for it. She wasn't sure whether she could take on the whole pack… but if she managed to take him down… maybe she'd have a chance?

It was too late though, the last rays of sunshine hid themselves for the night. Haruhi's hair started to slowly change from the glossy white to a dull brown and her purple eyes changed into deep green ones. Her body looked a bit tinier, if that was possible, and she shrank against the edge of the mountain, begging for a miracle. Any miracle.

Koga was taken by surprise as she turned into a human before his eyes. "Y-you're a half demon?" He sputtered. The only answer he got was a death glare from Haruhi. He grinned happily as he advanced towards her quickly. "Then this won't be nearly as hard."

She ducked under his reaching hands, narrowly escaping him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back up. She spat in his face and clawed desperately at his arms, not giving up just yet. He held her head in place and she hissed at him from the back of her throat, even as a human she was a little bit scary… He placed his fingertips on the jewel shard, tugging lightly…

She screamed a blood curdling scream as the jewel shard was loosened on her head. The pain was burning into her skull… a searing pain that made every other sense in her body close down, only focusing on the pain. Koga hesitated before placing his fingertips back on the jewel… one more tug and she'd be gone forever. _No… No… NO! I can't die yet!_ Thought Haruhi blindly.

She was dropped to the ground and she heard Inuyasha… She had never been so happy to hear him in her entire life. She stood up shakily and grabbed a branch, ignoring the pain that plagued each step she took. She swung the stick, threatening any of the other demons to take another step closer to her. No one seemed to want to chance their life like that, so she was safe for a moment.

She could hear Inuyasha and Koga arguing as Koga dodged all of Inuyasha's attacks. She stumbled over to Inuyasha and grabbed onto his red kimono just before he lunged again. "Can we go now?" begged Haruhi, clutching at her head. Inuyasha's eyes shot from Koga to Haruhi, debating what to do. Haruhi seemed to be in pretty bad shape… but that mangy wolf was getting on his nerves a lot lately… this was his chance… He swallowed his pride and nodded. (For once in his life.) He yelled a string of cuss words at Koga who stood there dumbfounded that Inuyasha would give up on fighting him for a girl!

They walked for a moment, until they were distanced far enough away from Koga and his pack. "Hop on my back." ordered Inuyasha.

Haruhi looked at him like he was kidding. "You can't be serious." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and flipped her on his back either way… it was odd… usually Kagome was the one on his back…. Not anyone else. It was strange. "Inuyasha?" mumbled Haruhi, who was really disillusioned. Inuyasha grunted in response. "Why do you always seem to save me? Are you a guardian angel or something?" It sounded like she was talking in her sleep.

Inuyasha tried not to laugh at that accusation… him? A guardian angel? Riiiight. "What in the world would make you think that!? Dumb wench."

"It's just because… in any other circumstances I would already have been dead… but you keep on saving me." Haruhi's breath tickled his ear as she spoke sleepily. "Who were you talking to this morning?"

Inuyasha's breath stopped momentarily at the mention of Kikyo. "Just an old friend…" he muttered, keeping his temper down. If she had been healthy he would've told her to keep her own business to herself.

"Why do you hang around with someone who's dead? Aren't they just cheating death?"

Inuyasha got defensive. "You're cheating death too, you know!? You should've died long ago! Don't make me regret saving you!"

Haruhi didn't really react, she just continued. "I know…" She yawned, "but… if I weren't alive…who would you be chasing after?"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…" muttered Inuyasha, continuing on the treck, keeping tabs on how far they were from the camp they made last night.

"Hm… I dunno… hey… why did you come and save me the first time?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as he asked, "Which first time? The time I didn't kill you or the Naraku time." It was pitiful he had to count the ways she had been in danger.

"Hm… both…"

"Well… you started to cry when I was about to kill you… and I guess I didn't know how to handle it… Big mistake on my part." he muttered to himself. "And the second time, well… I could smell your blood in the air."

"What about the others? Aren't you worried?"

"Yeah… but they shouldn't get into too much trouble at Kaede's village… not a lot goes on there anymore…"

"I bet Kagome misses you…" he didn't really know how to respond to that… I mean, here he was, holding a different girl, protecting a different girl… he wasn't sure how it was possible… but he might've just gotten himself into a love square… He wouldn't admit it though… I mean, he was supposed to kill Naraku and then everything would be fine again. How could he be dumb enough to let relationships cloud his judgment!?

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!!! I hope you don't hate me too much for seriously postponing this story… Please don't hate me! I just had some family issues to take care of, but I'm back! I'm not really on this account anymore, I have a new one. I go by the name "FromFlowersToAshes" now, and I'm going to post this story on there… I'm even going to add another chapter soon! =) I'm working on it now, though I am in class right now… Oh well, this is far more important!**

**I'm going to call it something different as well: Help Me Remember Ta-dah!**

**BTW: For those who are still willing to read, I commend your patience!**


End file.
